My Feeling about You
by Lee Minhyun
Summary: Hanya delusi dari shipper Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pada saat Super Show 5/One Shot/KyuMin/Joyer


**My Feeling about You**

Seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi sedang berjalan terburu-buru menghindari kejaran dari namja lain yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku!" teriak namja yang lebih tinggi tetapi tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh namja yang lebih pendek.

Namja yang lebih pendek itu pun memasuki sebuah kamar yang diyakini adalah kamarnya dan membanting keras pintu tersebut.

"Hyung!" panggil namja yang lebih tinggi. Dia menggedor-gedor kamar itu. Tetapi waktu dia memutar knop pintu, pintunya terbuka. "Eoh, tidak dikunci". Namja itu pun masuk dan dia melihat hyungnya itu sedang berbaring membelakangi namja tersebut.

"Hyung…" namja yang lebih tinggi tadi berjalan mendekati namja yang sedang berbaring.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menghindariku seperti itu?" Tanya namja yang lebih tinggi. Tak ada sautan dari namja yang bertubuh sedikit montok itu. Namja yang lebih tinggi dengan stoic facenya mengguncang tubuh namja imut itu.

"Hyuuuungg"

"…."

"Sungminnie hyuuuung"

"…"

Namja imut yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu tetap tidak menggubris panggilan dari namja tinggi tersebut. Ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Namja tinggi itu, Cho Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya, berpikir bagaimana caranya agar hyung tercintanya ini memperhatikan dirinya. Sebuah smirk andalan pria februari itu tersungging di wajah pucatnya.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke telinga Sungmin hyungnya dan mengusap tangan hyung tercintanya itu, "Ming…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sensual lengan dan menjilati telinga hyungnya. Dia terus melakukan aksinya sampai lama kelamaan Sungmin merasa kegelian dengan aksi namja yang dia cintai itu.

"Yaaaa Cho Kyuhyuuun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya dan langsung duduk menghadap namja yang sangat dia cintai itu. Hidungnya kembang-kempis menandakan betapa kesalnya dia dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya hyung. Apa yang kulakukan sehingga kau menghindariku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan pandangan mata yang tajam dan seakan menelisik foxy eyes milik namja chingunya itu. Sungmin terdiam. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berujar "kau tidak ingat atau pura-pura tidak ingat?"

"memangnya apa yang kulakukan hyung?" alis Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar pertanyaan yang sarat akan sinisme itu.

"hhhaahh… sudahlah tidak usah membahasnya lagi. Aku cape Kyu. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Rasanya lelah sekali setelah dua jam lebih tadi menghibur ELF." Sungmin kembali akan merebahkan dirinya tetapi tertahan oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"ada apa lagi Kyu? Aku benar-benar lelah." Sungmin berkata dengan nada yang sarat akan kekesalan.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menghindariku tadi saat aku memanggil namamu? Apa salahku? Aku juga lelah hyung apalagi tadi aku berlali untuk mengejarmu. Kau piker hanya kau saja yang lelah?" kyuhyun menjawab ucapan Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Maklum saja, mereka berdua dan member Super Junior yang lain telah menghibur ribuan ELF dan baru selesai satu jam yang lalu.

"salahmu? Ada apa denganku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kyu. Ada apa denganmu? Kau melakukan fanservice dengan Siwon tepat dihadapanku. Kau berbagi tissue dengannya, berpelukan, saling memandang, dank au juga berciuman dengannya! Sekarang kau bilang kau lelah? Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Aku lelah melihatmu yang terus bermesraan dengan Siwon tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Kau selalu melarangku untuk melakukan service dengan member lain tapi kau sendiri melakukannya. Bahkan lebih parah! Kau piker aku tidak sakit saat melihatnya! Sakit Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Sungmin. Dia tak berbicara karena dia tahu Sungmin hyungnya masih akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"selama SS5 kau tak henti-hentinya melakukan fanservice dengan Siwon. Awalnya aku tak terlalu menghiraukannya tapi lama kelamaan itu membuat hatiku sakit Kyu. Saat aku melihatmu dari sisi lain panggung, kau sedang berciuman dengan Siwon. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu? Berkali-kali aku melihat hal yang seperti itu dan aku mencoba mengerti. Tapi apa Kyu? Kau tidak peka terhadap perasaanku. Kau acuh padaku. Bahkan sekarang kau jarang menghampiriku saat di airport."

Kyuhyun masih tetap bergeming. Dia merasa bersalah dengan Sungmin karena ternyata kekasihnya itu telah memendam perasaan yang menyakitkan sangat lama. Kekasih macam apa dia? Batin Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak sanggup lagi Kyu. Apalagi saat melihat komentar-komentar yang mendukung hubungan kalian. Aku merasa aku tersingkirkan. Aku tak sanggup lagi Kyu. Hiks…" air mata mulai membasahi pipi chubby itu.

"aku ta sanggup Kyu. Hubungan ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku…" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sungmin. Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Sungmin agar dia tidak lepas karena Sungmin terus memberontak. Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lalu saat dia merasa bahwa Sungmin mulai melunak, dia pun melepaskan ciuman itu. Mereka menyatukan dahi mereka dan merasakan nafas masing-masing.

"maafkan aku hyung yang tidak memikirkan perasaanmu waktu itu. Tapi sungguh, hati ini hanya terukir namamu. Mata ini hanya mengunci gambarmu dan mulut ini hanya menggumamkan namamu. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan semua itu tapi kau tau sendiri bagaiman staff SM. Mereka memaksa karena mereka pikir itu dapat menarik perhatian semua ELF. Dan kau tau sendiri, siwon hyung lebih tua dariku dan dia juga menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng yang dia sayangi jadi aku tidak tega kalau menolaknya." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan menatap mata Sungmin lembut.

"itulah kenapa aku marah Kyu. Aku takut Siwon akan merebutmu dariku. Kau akhir-akhir ini begitu dekat dengan Siwon dan mengacuhkanku. Bahkan saat berfoto pun kau selalu berdekatan dengannya." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir bershape M sempurnanya. Menambah kadar keimutannya dengan mata yang sembab dan hidung juga pipi yang memerah setelah ciuman paksa, yang sebenarnya dia nikmati, tadi.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut dan terkekeh "kau terlalu cemburu yeobo. Di sini, hanya ada namamu dan meskipun aku selalu berdekatan dengan Siwon hyung, hati dan pikiranku selalu tertuju padamu." Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Sungmin ke dadanya yang berdebar tak menentu. Sungmin merona mendengar ucapan manis Kyuhyun.

"sekali lagi maafkan aku hyung. Aku tak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaanmu. Aku berjanji tak akan terlalu berlebihan untuk melakukan fanservice dengan member lain terutama Siwon hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya karena ini semua untuk ELF. Kau saying kan pada ELF?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dengan lembut.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya "tentu saja aku sayang mereka. Mereka bagaikan penyuntik stamina saat lelah dan mereka juga keluarga keduaku."

"begitu pun aku hyung. Aku melakukan itu semua semata-mata hanya untuk ELF. Meskipun aku tau itu juga akan menyebabkan shipper kita kecewa, toh pada kenyataannya mereka tetap mendukung kita meskipun kita jarang melakukan skin-ship. Karena mereka tau, mana yang nyata dan mana yang palsu. Dan seperti itu lah rasa cintaku padamu hyung. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae nae yeobo." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata teduhnya yang menatap mata sayu Sungmin.

"nado saranghae Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempel lah kedua belah bibir itu. Menyesap segala yang ada dan menyalurkan perasaan cinta dari masing-masing pihak. Mereka tau rintangan dan pertengkaran itu akan selalu ada terlebih dalam hubungan yang mereka jalani. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, cinta mereka tulus. Tujuh tahun lebih mereka menjalin hubungan ini dan cinta itu tak pernah layu. Meskipun banyak pertentangan dengan hubungan mereka, mereka tahu bahwa member di Super Junior akan selalu mendukung mereka, keluarga mereka dan ELF terutama shipper mereka yang akan selalu berada di belakang mereka dan mendukung hubungan mereka.

Because there won't be an End , it's just an AND.

holaaaa... saya newbie di fanfiction ini. mohon saran dan kritiknya agar penulisan saya lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya. terima kasih^^


End file.
